Talk:Fleur Delacour
French Heart in french is cœur, not cour. And it doesn't sound the same! Fleur Delacour means "flower of the court". I wrote "courtship" because I didn't remembered the right word. I'M FRENCH! Yes , you are right . But more than a half users don't speak french . Plese put your Signature on your post . --Roselyn 11:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Who stunned her? Did Moody stun her? I thought Krum did, under the Imperius curse? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:41, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :I remember that Moody/Crouch Jr used a spell on someone at the mazing shooting through the vine wals, but I am not sure if was the Imperius curse. I am reading the Globet, I give the answer to you in a few days xP ::Crouch/ Moody in the book, Krum in the film. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 00:34, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's weird, I read the book and I could have sworn it is still Krum, not Moody / Crouch. Ferbot 22:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::"You had an easier time of it than you should have in that maze tonight, of course," said Moody/Crouch. "I was patrolling around it, able to see through the outer hedges, able to curse many obstacles out of your way. I Stunned Fleur Delacour as she passed. I put the Imperius Curse on Krum, so that he would finish Diggory and leave your path to the cup clear." --BachLynn (Accio!) 22:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Relationships The relationships area is almost a straight cut and paste from earlier in the article. Is is necessary to have it?Mafalda Hopkirk 19:55, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :While certain information is repeated, it serves more as a concise overview of the relationships between the two characters. Any repeated information may be spread out over a particularly large article, and some people may want to view only certain information regarding the character. Having it in one place allows the reader to find it immediately rather than sift through the entire article. Conversely, the relationship section may contain information that is relevant to the relationship, but not appropriate for inclusion in the main text of the article itself. I have re-added the relationship section to the article for now. Also, please be careful not to remove reference tags from the text while editing, as removing the one you did (at the end of the Deathly Hallows section) caused other reference tags that were linked to not show up correctly. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 21:39, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks C.O., that makes sense. I'll be more careful in editing. Mafalda Hopkirk 22:16, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Fleur and Percy I still think, that the information, that they first met before the Battle of Hogwarts, is simply wrong. Fleur was a participant of the TWT and Percy was a juror. He awarded her points. They sat on the same table at the Yule Ball. It doesn't matter, how much they interacted during these incidents, they still met. Neville Longbottom 12:56, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Photo I think the main image is a little outdated, so I think this image would suffice, as it is from DH.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 17:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's not. It's from GoF, its Fleur in her Yule Ball dress. Compare it to this image. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] ([[User talk:Cavalier One|''Wizarding Wireless Network]]) 17:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i think we need a change of main image,but this is not from DH. ::Oh. I thought it was similar to the one she was wearing in the pictures from the wedding in DH. My bad.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 17:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I found a picture of Fleur in the book Harry Potter Film Wizardry in her wedding gown. It seems that "the black thing" which some people don't like is the goblin made tiara of Aunt Muriel. In the german version it is on page 149. The english version I don't know and I don't know how to upload. Harry granger 20:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Really? Damn, I would have expected way better from Goblins.... --Emmy (★) 20:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I just saw the picture is already uploaded. It is already on the article page of Fleur. It is called: File:Vestit.jpg, but it is cut over the head. You can't see the whole tiara. In the book you can see it fully. Harry granger 20:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Infobox image 20:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) #:--[[User:Courage the Cowardly User|'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.']] (talk) 05:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #--[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 16:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #--BachLynn (Accio!) 16:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #Jayden Matthews 21:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 09:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) #Dracofan2010 09:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) #--JKoch (Owl Me!) 12:03, October 23, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 12:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC) For DH image (+5) #Pol 871 (Send me an Howler!) 17:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) #Emmy (★) 16:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #Harry granger # The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 15:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) #Jack5555 14:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Discussion DH image, without a doubt.Pol 871 (Send me an Howler!) 17:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :All right, why? The Knights Who Say Ni 18:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I just wish there were a better DH image of her, this one is far better then the one that was being put up prior, but the black thing randomly up by her head, bugs the $%&#( out of me. --BachLynn (Accio!) 17:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I completely agree with you. I would choose 'DH image', even if it is not so good. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 15:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Speaking of, can we get the image added here either deleted or changed to the newer version (the one that is in the above subsection)? The Knights Who Say Ni 18:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : - Nick O'Demus 18:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I prefer GOF image, a DH image would be fine, but it's better to wait until we get this one or another one without the "black thing". -- 16:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I prefer the GOF image for now. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 16:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm going to vote for the GoF image, I say once the movie is out and we have a potentially wider selection of pictures of Fleur, we put this up for a revote (or earlier if a better images comes out). --BachLynn (Accio!) 16:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :The black thing in the DH picture kind of bothers me, but aren't we using a picture of Lee Jordan from the OotP video game instead of a live picture of Luke Youngblood, just to keep things up to date? Poesy looks way younger in the GoF image. Emmy (★) 16:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I absolutely vote for the Deathy Hallows picture. VanaBloom 20:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You must have 20 article edits to be elligible to vote (edits other than talk pages, user pages, or forums). You currently have 3. If you wish to vote, you must bring up your number of article edits before the voting closes. - Nick O'Demus 21:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) }} Infobox image, again Voting for a new infobox image is now open. Normal voting policy applies. Voting will be open for one week or until a clear consensus is reached, whichever comes first. New candidates may continue to be submitted, but the current voting deadline will stand. Voting will close at 08:00 wiki-time on April 27th. - Nick O'Demus 08:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Candidates File:Fleurmain.jpg|Current image (from GoF) File:FleurDH.jpg|''DH'' image 1 File:Fleurweddingdress.jpg|''DH'' image 2 File:DH1_Fleur_dela_Cour_in_her_wedding_gown_01.jpg|''DH'' image 3 For GoF image (+0) For DH image 1 (+1) #--Rodolphus 09:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #--Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 12:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 13:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) For DH image 2 (+0) For DH image 3 (+1) #--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 10:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Discussion I've uploaded a decent Deathly Hallows image of Fleur that could be used for the infobox - Mr. Mortimer, 20:06, 15 December 2010 :I like that image, there definitely should be another vote. --BachLynn (Accio!) 20:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I think this image is gorgeous and it would be current.Harry granger 20:36, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I would say Image 3 is the best. You can see the most of the wonderful gown. Harry granger This image on the right would be perfect for the infobox. Greater good 20:19, 28 February, 2011